Last Pretence
by Aiko Blue
Summary: Hal terakhir yang Newt sisakan untuk Minho.


" **Last Pretence"**

 **.**

— **Maze Runner Trilogy** **—**

 _belong's to_

 **James Dashner**

 **.**

 **Last Pretence** (c) **Aiko Blue**

 **.**

 _[setting diambil berdasarkan film ke tiga dari trilogi Maze Runner; The Death Cure]_

― **x―**

* * *

Minho tidak bisa menangis.

WICKED telah menguras seluruh persediaan air matanya demi percobaan bejat mereka. Air matanya berkali-kali harus keluar secara paksa. Itulah sebabnya Minho tak bisa lagi menangis. Jadi ketika sepasang mata bulan sabitnya mendapati sosok Newt terbujur kaku dengan bilah tajam menancap di dadanya, Minho sama sekali tak menangis.

Minho tahu Thomas menangis, wajahnya penuh dengan debu jelaga juga basah dengan air mata. Frypan tertunduk di sebelahnya, bahunya yang lebar dan tegap bergetar hebat dan tetes demi tetes air asin berjatuhan dari matanya. Brenda menangis tanpa suara, begitu memilukan. Bahkan Gally juga mennangis. Tapi Minho tidak. Satu tetes pun air matanya tidak ada yang keluar. Namun jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Udara menguap dari paru-parunya. Suara ledakan, letupan senjata, bangunan roboh, dan sirine maraung-raung memecah gendang telinganya. Dan Minho kehilangan semua pendengarannya, mendadak tuli, semua indranya lumpuh total. Bahkan matanya kehilangan fungsi untuk berkedip. Ia hanya merasakan dengung panjang akibat kedua lututnya yang jatuh menghantam aspal tepat di sisi Newt. Setelahnya kebas total.

 _Tidak mungkin!_

Teriakan itu tak pernah keluar, tersumbat dan tertahan di tenggorokannya. Menciptkakan jalur luka sampai ke hatinya _. Bukan, ini bukan Newt_. Sosok yang terbaring kaku tepat di hadapannya itu bukan Newt. Sama sekali bukan. Mata kosong dan gelap itu bukan milik Newt. Minho ingat dengan pasti, mata Newt adalah karamel yang begitu hidup, penuh harapan, bahkan terkadang kilat jail tercermin di sana, hangat, _selalu_. Minho selalu ingat mata Newt adalah tempat yang begitu teduh untuknya, tempat di mana ia menemukan _rumah._ Sosok itu bukan Newt. _Bukan Newt-nya_.

" _Thanks_ , _dude_.."

Suara Frypan bergetar, terdengar begitu samar dalam telinganya. Thomas sudah lama pergi, entah kemana, Minho tak sempat bertanya. Ia bisa melihat tangan Frypan yang besar dan berkulit gelap menyapu wajah _bukan Newt-nya_ secara perlahan, mencoba memberi bentuk dedikasi terakhir dengan menutup kelopak matanya.

Dan napas Minho telah habis ketika tangan Frypan kembali terangkat. Membuka akses baginya untuk menatap satu wajah dengan ekspresi damai di hadapannya. Begitu tenang, seolah hanya tertidur, bulu matanya yang panjang, kelopak matanya yang terpejam rapat, kerut-kerut mengerikan di wajahnya menghilang. Mimiknya berubah menjadi semanis malaikat. Dan Minho sangat mengenal wajah itu. Pemandangan itu begitu familiar dalam sel-sel otaknya. Itu adalah wajah yang selalu ia lihat sepanjang malam ketika masa-masa di dalam _Glade_ , asrama WICKED, bahkan _Scorch_. Itu Newt. _Newt-nya_.

Yang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Minho selalu menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya. Beberapa bulan berada dalam kerangka WICKED membuat otaknya nyaris kehilangan fungsi untuk menyusun kalimat tanya. Ia muak, dan hampir gila. Ia berhenti berbicara, dan menolak bertatapan dengan siapaun. Bahkan ketika hari itu Thomas dan Newt muncul di hadapannya, ia ragu. Tak dapat merespon, hingga hanya dapat melontarkan pertanyaan konyol; _Ini sungguhan?_

Minho bahkan menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya ketika melihat wajah Newt yang begitu pucat. Ia tak melontarkan satupun pertanyaan kepada si pirang. Minho menggigit lidahnya agar tak meliuk merangkai kalimat introgatif yang mempertanyakan mengapa Newt begitu berkeringat, juga terlihat sangat kelelahan. Minho hanya diam, mengatupkan rahangnya rapat. Dan terus berada di sisi Newt. Meraih satu tangan kurusnya, menggenggamnya erat-erat. Ketika Newt menoleh padanya dengan sorot penuh tanya, Minho hanya tersenyum samar. _Aku rindu_ , matanya berbicara. Dan Newt membalasnya dengan balik meremas jemari kasar Minho sembari tersenyum hangat.

" _I'm home_ , Newt."

Kala itu ia berbisik tapat di telinga Newt. Mereka tengah berlindung dari serangan peluru yang begitu membabi buta. Tubuh kurus Newt menempel padanya, jarak yang begitu dekat. Napasnya yang memburu dapat Minho rasakan di kulitnya. Ia ingin menarik Newt saat itu juga. Melarikan diri berdua saja. Menyembunyikan Newt dari seluruh dunia. Dari Janson, dari Ava Pagie, dari Teresa, WICKED, bahkan Thomas. Minho nyaris kehilangan kendali dan merengkuh Newt dalam pelukan posesifnya.

Sampai Newt melirik gelisah ke arahnya. Bola mata karamelnya berlulir cepat ke arah Minho dan sekitar dangan sorot panik. Bibir mungilnya bergetar gugup. Dan Minho bisa mendengar Newt mengumpat kecil. " _Damn it_ , Minho!" dengan nada yang begitu gusar namun menggemaskan. " _I'm bloody sure about what do you think_." Ia berbisik, merapat pada Minho. "Tapi ini bukan waktunya, Min. _Please_.." Mendesah kecil, lalu berjinjit untuk mengecup bibir Minho singkat. Begitu singkat. Seolah dengan ciuman itu ia berusaha menengangkan Minho, memberinya janji secara nonlisan bahwa mereka akan punya banyak waktu untuk bersama seandainya berhasil lolos kali ini.

Dan Minho merespon dengan senyum lebar, benar-benar senyum nyata pertamanya semenjak berbulan-bulan yang lalu. " _Okay_." Pemuda Asia itu berujar lugas. Memberi kecupan balasan di pipi Newt lalu bergegas menghampiri Thomas dan membantunya. Minho memfokuskan pikirannya menjadi satu. _Mencari jalan keluar, dan ia bisa bersama Newt selamanya._

Sayangnya, meski Minho berhasil menemukan jalan keluar, ia tetap tak bisa bersama Newt. Hanya berselang beberapa jam sejak Newt memberinya kecupan di bibir, dan semua janji manis itu menjelma jadi ingkar.

Minho tak bisa menangis, tak mampu bertanya. Ia bahkan tak yakin masih layak disebut manusia. Ia merasa lebih mirip salah satu properti WICKED yang diadopsi oleh teman-temannya, lalu diajak tinggal bersama di pulau kecil bernama Heaven.

Minho tahu Newt menulis surat untuk Thomas. Dan Minho urung bertanya perihal isi suratnya. Minho juga enggan menanyakan kata-kata terakhir yang sempat Newt lontarkan pada Thomas. Minho sudah memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya. Ia tidak ingin tahu. Ia tak ingin jawaban dari orang lain. Minho menyimpan semua pertanyaannya seorang diri. Ia tidak butuh jawaban Thomas, Frypan, Gally, Aris, Brenda, atau siapapun. Minho tidak ingin ada orang lain yang menjawab pertanyaannya.

Karena semua pertanyaan yang dimiliki Minho hanya berputar tentang Newt, Newt, dan Newt. Mengisi segala penjuru otaknya. Melengkapi semua kalimat tanyanya. Isi kepalanya penuh dengan Newt. Dan Minho takut setengah mati jika pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dijawab oleh orang lain. Minho tak mau menerimanya. Selama ini Minho menyombongkan diri bahwa ia adalah yang paling tahu segala apapun perihal Newt. Minho tak sudi menerima kenyataan bahwa pertanyannya tentang Newt harus dijawab oleh orang lain, termasuk Thomas.

Minho ingat, saat itu Newt memegang bahunya. Begitu erat dengan sisa tenaganya. Ia menatap lurus ke mata Minho. Tatapan penuh tekad, sekeras baja namun begitu mendamaikan. Suaranya tegas, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

"Dengar, aku senang bisa melihatmu lagi."

Kuku Newt menancap pada epidermisnya, memberi Minho rasa sakit. Ia terus menatap Newt, tak menyanggah, maupun menepis. Newt menalan ludah, menunduk sejenak, lalu menarik napas. Dan Minho bisa memahami perbedaan sorot matanya. Begitu redup, dan penuh anomali. "Pergilah, Minho.." Ia memaksakan seulas senyum. Cengkramanya pada bahu Minho mengendur, lalu merosot turun ke dadanya. Berada tepat di atas jantungnya yang berdetak. Newt menepuknya pelan, dua kali. "Pergilah.."

Newt menyuruhnya pergi. Itulah kata terakhir yang Minho dapatkan dari Newt. Bukan ungkapan terima kasih, rasa cinta, selamat tinggal, atau yang lainnya. Newt hanya meminta Minho untuk _pergi_. Newt meminta Minho _meninggalkannya_. Menjauh. Tak ada ungkapan apapun yang menyatakan bahwa Newt bahagia bisa mengenal Minho, tak ada kalimat berisi penjelasan bahwa selama ini Newt memercayainya, Minho tak mendapat apapun dari Newt. Dan itu membuatnya marah juga hancur secara bersamaan.

Pemuda berdarah Asia itu memejamkan mata. Membiarkan kakinya terulur ke arah laut. Dikecupi ombak dan disapu oleh pasir basah. Merasakan angin laut beraroma asin menerpa permukaan kulitnya. Ia bisa mendengar keributan para penghuni _camp_ jauh di belakangnya. Tertawa dan sibuk menata kehidupan yang baru. Tapi Minho sama sekali lupa akan caranya hidup.

"Minho?"

Minho mendongak cepat. Itu Frypan. Berdiri tegak sambil menunduk menatapnya. Minho mengisaratkan dengan gerak dagu agar Frypan bergabung dan duduk di sebelahnya, dan pemuda itu menyanggupi.

"Sedang apa?"

"Bunuh diri."

Frypan mendengus kasar. Duduk sembari mendekap kedua lututnya tepat di sebelah Minho. "Kelakuanmu, _dude_. Astaga, kau jadi jauh lebih mengerikan dibandig saat berada di _Glade_ dulu."

"Wah, terima kasih?"

Frypan tersenyum kosong. Menunduk sambil mengamati talapak kakinya yang mulai terbenam pasir. "Aku tahu ini berat untukmu. _But you have tou move_ , Minho."

Minho tak berniat menjawab.

Frypan menghela napas panjang. " _Alright, man_!" Ia menepuk-nepuk bahu Minho keras, lalu mengusapnya asal. "Kau kuat, pintar, hebat, itulah sebabnya kau pernah menjadi _Keeper of Runner_ , ingat?"

Minho mendengus geli. "Apa ini? Terjebak nostalgia?"

Frypan menggerutu, namun setelahnya tersenyum lebar. Ia menyodorkan sesuatu yang begitu Minho kenal. Membuat Minho melebarkan matanya, dan menatap benda di tangan Frypan tanpa berkedip.

"Ini.."

"Milik Newt." Frypan mengangguk. Menyerahkan benda itu ke tangan Minho. "Newt memberikannya padaku tepat sebelum pergi bersama Thomas dan Teresa untuk pergi mencarimu."

Minho mendengarkan, namun matanya tak lagi menatap Frypan. Matanya kini terkunci fokus untuk menatap fabrik coklat di tangannya. Ia ingat dengan pasti bahwa jaket itu milik Newt. Itu adalah jaket yang dikenakan Newt saat mereka masih bersama di _Scorch_.

"Newt hanya berpesan, agar aku menyimpannya. Dia meminta agar aku mengembalikan jaket itu padanya saat dia berhasil membawamu kembali, atau memberikannya langsung padamu seandainya ia.." Frypan menarik napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya perlahan, "tidak kembali."

Frypan menepuk bahu Minho sekali lagi, lalu bergegas bangkit berdiri. "Kami merindukanmu, Minho. Minho yang sarkastik, menyebalkan, galak, impulsif, namun hangat dan selalu menolong. Kembalilah secepatnya." Setelahnya Frypan melangkah pergi. Meninggalkan Minho yang masih dibuat mematung sambil meremas partikel terakhir yang Newt sisakan untuknya.

Minho menekuk lututnya. Merapat begitu erat hingga menabrak dada bidangnya. Ia bisa mencium sisa aroma Newt dari jaket itu. Lusuh namun begitu kental akan keberadaan Newt. Begitu menyesakkan. Minho menggigit bibir bawahnya, memeriksa setiap kantung dari jaket yang Newt tinggalkan.

Dan Minho menemukannya.

Newt meninggalkan sesuatu untuknya.

Terbungkus oleh plastik usang, terlipat kecil menjadi gulungan. Minho membeku. Tangannya bergetar ketika membukanya.

 _Minho,_

 _Sebelum kau membaca ini, tolong tampar pipimu keras-keras. Karena aku yakin saat ini ekspresimu begitu kaku dan mengerikan._

Minho tertawa pilu ketika sampai pada baris pertama. Namun ia menurut, Minho menampar pipinya keras-keras sebelum membaca baris selanjutnya.

 _Ini bukan surat. Aku tidak pernah menulis surat untukmu, oke? Aku hanya akan menulis untuk Tommy. Dan rencanaku sudah bulat. Jadi ini bukan surat, ini hanya bentuk kegelisahanku, dan kau hanya beruntung karena berkesempatan membacanya._

 _Aku tidak banyak ingat tentangmu, Minho. Tidak sepeti aku mengingat Thomas sejak hari pertama aku menemukannya di dalam kotak. Aku tidak punya banyak ingatan mendetail tentangmu. Seingatku, kau dulu hanya seorang anak lima belas tahun yang punya wajah begitu polos, mata kecil yang kerap berusaha melotot galak, serta gemar berkata-kata kasar. Kau menyebalkan._

 _Aku tidak tahu seperti apa kau tumbuh dalam Glade selama tahun pertamamu. Aku sibuk, saat itu aku masih sebagai kepala pelari, berada dalam labirin nyaris sepanjang hari, dan tak punya banyak waktu untuk mengamati glader lain selain timku._

 _Tapi semua mulai berubah semenjak hari itu. Kau yang bukan siapa-siapa bagiku, tiba-tiba menempati perhatian begitu khusus sejak hari itu. Kejadian itu, kau ingat? Kebodohan yang mengantarkanku menyandang gelar cacat permanen, juga memaksaku berhenti menjadi pelari. Aku ingat kau ada di sana. Wajahmu adalah yang pertama ku liat ketika membuka mata. Kau tau, Min? Saat itu aku berpikir kau benar-benar mengerikan. Bagaimna bisa seorang anak yang satu tahun lalu terlihat begitu polos sekarang menjelma menjadi remaja bertubuh kekar dan berwajah sangar? Aku nyaris tidak mengenalimu. Ingat apa yang kau katakan hari itu?_

' _You, dumb shuck-face! Jangan pernah lagi mencoba melakukan hal idiot seperti itu! Satu kalipun, jangan! Kau hanya boleh melompat jika aku ada di sana. Kapanpun kau ingin melompat, berteriaklah, panggil aku. Tunggulah aku datang, aku pasti menangkapmu. Jangan pernah mencoba melompat dari atas apapun jika aku tidak ada di sana! Kau dengar aku, keparat?'_

 _Itu kalimat yang panjang, kau mengatakannya sepeti ancaman, tepat di atas wajahku. Saat itu bahkan hidung kita saling bersentuhan. Tanganmu menarik kerah bajuku, nyaris mencekik. Kau mengerikan. Namun aneh, kerana setelahnya aku justru tertawa lepas. Benar-benar tertawa._

 _Aku tahu satu hal, Min. Aku berbeda denganmu. Ada sesuatu yang terus berbicara dalam kepalaku. Menggigit otakku dari hari ke hari. Mendatangkan rasa gelisah dan kecemasan yang tidak sanggup aku hindari. Aku sudah tahu bahwa ada sesuatu yang mengerikan terus tumbuh dalam tubuhku, mengalir dalam darahku. Tapi sejak hari itu, aku memiliki satu hal lain yang aku tahu; aku ingin terus bersamamu. Aku ingin memerangi semua ini di sampingmu._

 _Dan saat WICKED terkutuk itu berhasil merenggutmu dari sisiku. Aku menyadari bahwa aku tidak akan bertahan. Aku baru menyadari bahwa virus itu talah menyebar kian parah. Tanpa kehadiranmu, aku tidak punya alasan untuk memeranginya. Aku menyadari bahwa aku telah kalah sejak lama, Min. Selama ini aku bartahan hanya karena kau ada di sisiku. Ini hanya sebuah fatamorgana yang membuatku terlena dan melupakan kenyataan. Nyatanya, aku tetap tidak akan sanggup betahan._

 _Karena itulah aku memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Thomas. Aku ingin melihatmu. Sekali lagi. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Meski aku tidak akan bisa bertahan, aku ingin kau selamat. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau tetap hidup bebas seperti yang selalu kau cita-citakan. Itulah keputusan terakhirku, Minho. Aku ingin sisa waktuku kupergunakan untuk melihatmu bebas._

 _Terakhir, aku percaya pada Thomas, seratus persen. Itulah sebabnya aku selalu mengikuti apapun keputusannya. Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu. Sepenuh hati. Selalu. Cintaku padamu adalah cinta yang singkat dimana aku ingin terus hidup bersamamu._

 _Pergilah.. karena aku ingin kau bebas, Minho._

— _Newt_

Ia menangis.

Terisak seperti orang bodoh ringkih pesakitan sambil memeluk erat jaket Newt. Napasnya putus dan saling berkejaran berusaha menggapai udara. Sesak memenuhi rongga dadanya. _Newt mencintainya_. Kenyataan itu membahagiakan sekaligus membunuhnya. Air matanya menetes tak terkendali, bergulir jatuh menyatu dengan air laut. Hanyut digulung ombak. Menyatu dengan samudera, meneriakkan jeritan penuh kerinduan pada Newt.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

A/N: Masih baper parah setelah nonton TDC :")

Minho banyak diemnya di situ, tapi matanya nggak bisa berbohong, argh! Pas _scene_ Minho ngukir nama Newt di batu itu, Aiko pengen nangeeesss!/disiram

Kenapa hati ini harus potek lagi? seolah novelnya belum cukup jahat, filmnya juga tega menenggelamkan kapal Aiko, hisk

Sekian, makasih sudah berkenan baca. _Review_? :)

*sedang berusaha mengumpulkan serpihan kokoro yang berguguran*


End file.
